Del Infierno al Paraíso
by MayTe GC
Summary: TH. No hay límite para las tonterías que puedes llegar a hacer cuando tu amor platónico se sienta inesperadamente detrás de ti en clases. Oficialmente pasaré a llamarme Isabella Marie “Ridícula” Swam. ONE-SHOT


**yupííí!! mi primer fic**

**espero lo disfruten aunk sea un pokito**

**Arigatou gozaimasu a mi amiga Gissell k me invitó a ver Twilight la película con ella aunque kreo k aora se arrepiente xk no ago otra kosa k ablarle de eso y narrarle los libros XD**

**Eso sí las dos somos Robert-fans**

**No atraso más **

**

* * *

****DEL INFIERNO AL PARAÍSO**

_- Genial!, prueba de matemáticas, no puede haber algo mas fácil._

Si la vida fuera como resolver un problema de mate, definitivamente, yo sería otra. Todo es cosa de lógica, y hay una y solo una respuesta para cada ejercicio. Pero la vida no es tan predecible, si lo fuera ese día hubiera sido como cualquier otro normal donde la nerd de Isabella Swam pasaba desapercibida para el resto del mundo. Después de todo, mis tropiezos eran tan comunes, que si pasara 24 horas seguidas sin caerme, se podría esperar que el sol se dejara ver en Forks todo el año y las lluvias pararan.

Pero NO!, si pensaba que los niveles que alcanzaba haciendo el ridícula no podían empeorar, ese día la vida me iba a demostrar con creces que estaba muuuuy equivocada…

Acabábamos de terminar la prueba cuando antes de comenzar la clase, la profesora fue interrumpida con la llegada de un alumno al salón. Pero no era cualquier alumno, era _**ÉL:**_ El chico del que había estado secretamente enamorada desde que llegue a Forks. Y es que quien no se iba a derretir con esa elegante pose que se asemejaba a la de un dios griego; su figura sin un gramo de grasa de más y sus bien definidos músculos que se podían adivinar debajo de su camisa _polo_. Además era imposible no fijarse en su alborotado cabello cobrizo y sus hermosos ojos verdes que quitaban la respiración.

- _Oh, es cierto_ - recordó la profesora - _el Sr. Cullen nos acompañara hoy en clase como preparación para las olimpiadas de matemáticos en las que participará. Por favor, tome_ _asiento_ - ¿Olvidé mencionar que también era inteligente?, díganme ¿puede haber alguien más perfecto?

El solo asintió y se encamino hacia… un momento… Edward Cullen esta caminando hacia MÏ!!! Y me esta viendo! Instantáneamente el corazón se me aceleró y rápidamente aparte mi mirada de la suya.

Tenía que tener mala suerte, no esperen, yo ya sabía que tenía mala suerte, pero tenía que tener una muy pésima suerte para que de todos los lugares vacíos (ok, en realidad solo habían dos) escogiera sentarse detrás de mí. Si el otro lugar estaba más cerca de la puerta ¿porqué se molesto en caminar hasta aquí?

Bien, guarda la calma Bella, no hay por qué ponerse nerviosa, solo porque el chico por el que te derrites esta sentado justo detrás de ti. Respira…

El sonido de los libros dejándose caer sobre el escritorio a mis espaldas evidenciando la presencia del dueño de mis suspiros fue el interruptor para que el frenético latir de mi corazón reanudara su marcha.

Lo único que tenía en la mente en esos momentos era que debía actuar normalmente. Sí, comportarme como si nada, así que me decidí a entablar conversación con mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon, obviando el pequeño inconveniente de que ésta estaba sentada dos lugares delante de mí.

Lo sé, lo sé, a quien se le ocurre que actuar normalmente sería hablar con la chica a dos sillas de distancia tuya en medio de la clase. No sonaría tan tonto de no ser porque yo era una sabelotodo que siempre ponía atención a la explicación del profesor. Lo normal en mi caso hubiese sido que me quedara en mi sitio atendiendo y tomando notas sin distraerme ni hablando con nadie como todos los días.

Sin embargo el primer paso hacia mi infierno personal estaba dado.

- _Alice_ - la llamé pero no me escuchó ya que hablaba casi en susurros.

El que me ignorara solo empeoró las cosas pues estaba empezando a sentirme más nerviosa. Hasta podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Edward chocando contra mi espalda haciendo que me estremeciera. Como consecuencia en lugar de desistir me esforcé en que la chica me oyera.

- _Alice_ - volví a decir. No me importó que mi amiga estuviera platicando con su compañero de al lado, Jasper Whitlock. Mi teoría para ese irracional comportamiento es que desde que ví a mi amor platónico parado en el umbral del salón, mis neuronas dejaron de funcionar debidamente.

- _Alice!_ - la pinché con el lápiz desesperada porque me atendiera. Me tuve que medio parar de mi asiento para poder alcanzarla hasta que por fin respondió.

- ¿_Si Bella?_ – Giró su cabeza para mirarme y entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que decirle.

- _Hmmm… ¿cuánto sacaste en la prueba?_ - muy tarde caí en cuenta de que esa no fue una pregunta demasiado cuerda ya que recién acabábamos de entregarla.

- _¿Cual prueba?_ - me miró confusa. Ante mi falta de respuesta siguió platicando con Jasper.

- _Pues… la que acabamos de hacer_ - decidí seguir con el estúpido interrogatorio.

- _No lo se Bels, la acabo de entregar_ - soltó una pequeña risita.

Ay no no no. No puede ser. Lo único que quería lograr era no hacer nada que me avergonzara durante los siguientes 40 minutos mientras finalizaba la materia y había fracasado rotundamente.

En un último intento por remediar mi error, traté de reformular mi pregunta:

- _Ah bueno, si, pero mas o menos ¿cuánto crees que sacaste_? - ahora si que me merecía un premio a la estupidez, ¿porqué no simplemente me quede callada? Hubiera sido preferible eso porque ahora toda la clase se había percatado de mi extraño comportamiento y seguro el rubor en mis mejillas no ayudaba mucho a pasar desapercibida como había sido mi plan en un principio.

- _No lo sé_ - fue lo que pude escuchar que me decía una divertida Alice antes de ser interrumpida por esa grave y estruendosa voz que quedaría por siempre atormentándome en mis pesadillas

- _MIREN A BELLA, YA NO SABE COMO DISIMULAR PORQUE EDWARD_ _ESTÁ DETRÁS DE ELLA!! !-_ Emmet McCarty gritó tan alto que no me extrañaría si Charlie en la estación de policías hubiera oído su "pequeño comentario".

Como respuesta instantánea a la frase dicha por el payaso de la clase, toda la clase estalló en risas. Esta de más decir que mis mejillas estaban más rojas que un tomate. Quería llorar del coraje por ser tan idiota. Cuando levanté la mirada hacia el frente me arrepentí de inmediato de haberlo hecho pues pude ver a la siempre seria y recta profesora de matemáticas soltando risitas.

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar y eso que yo ya debería estar acostumbrada a situaciones embarazosas. Por supuesto no quise ni pensar en la reacción del chico detrás de mí.

Después de todo él era el chico más genial de todo el instituto y yo una simplona que no tenía nada de interesante.

Me paré de un salto y corrí fuera del salón con la cabeza gacha y sin mirar atrás, antes de que las lágrimas que luchaba por reprimir se escaparan de mis ojos.

Llegué hasta el estacionamiento dispuesta a arrancar mi viejo _chevrolet_ y dirigirme a casa a esconderme debajo de la cama. Talvez mi reacción fue exagerada, pero nada de eso me importaba. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar con que cara me presentaría al día siguiente frente a todos después de lo que pasó. Mis pensamientos únicamente rondaban en torno a un joven de cabello cobrizo espectador de la escena que, estaba segura, me marcaría de por vida.

Cuando me disponía a subir a mi camioneta el sonido de una respiración agitada y unos pasos que resonaban en el aparcamiento vació llamaron mi atención y me voltee cuando escuché una voz aterciopelada decir mi nombre

- _Bella espera_ - lo que me faltaba, venía a burlarse de mí ya que no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo frente a todos antes. Ahora de verdad quería desaparecer. Creo que después de todo esto organizaría un viaje a Italia para visitar a mis tíos los _Vulturis_ (si saben a lo que me refiero).

Me volteé para hacerle frente al chico y prepararme mentalmente para la peor humillación de mi vida.

- _Bella, yo… lo siento_ - ¿Qué estaba escuchando? ¿Edward Cullen tartamudeando y pidiéndome disculpas?

- ¿Qué…? ¿Po porqué? - de verdad que estaba confusa, además de sonrojada y nerviosa, claro.

- _Bueno yo, lo siento por lo que pasó en el salón, tú… pasaste un mal rato por mi culpa._

- _No, tú no tuviste nada que ver, no fue tu culpa Edward_ – me apresuré a decirle. Sabía que lo decía por lástima. En verdad que era todo un caballero al auto culparse, pero yo no quería eso de él y me sentía tonta al saber que lástima era exactamente lo máximo que podría llegar a despertar yo en alguien como Edward Cullen - _en realidad fue por Emmet_

- _Aun así me siento responsable… ya sabes por lo que dijo…_

- _No tienes que repetirlo_ - lo corté de inmediato. No necesitaba que me lo recordaran y menos él. Estaba segura de que yo lo haría por mí misma y muy claramente por el resto de mis días.

- _Veras Bella, yo… quería decirte que…-_ OK, esto ya se estaba saliendo de lo normal, ¿sería posible que de tanto correr y tropezar me hubiera caído en algún hoyo negro que me envió a una dimensión alterna en donde todo este intento de conversación tuviera sentido...?

- _¿Qué, qué pasa?_ – tartamudeé ansiosa

- _¿Es verdad lo que dijo Emmet?-_ Así que mis deducciones no estaban tan erradas. Él venía a reírse de mí.

- _Eso no te importa Edward. Con permiso_ - la furia se apodero de mí y cuando di media vuelta para abrir la puerta de mi _pickup_ una mano tomó mi brazo para voltearme encontrándome con dos esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente.

Mi pulso se desbocó y sentí mi corazón estar a punto de salirse de mi pecho cuando el deslumbrante joven que tenía en frente estampó sus labios contra los míos. La sorpresa del contacto me dejo estática aun cuando al cabo de unos segundos se separó de mí.

- _Bella, perdóname, pensé que sentías lo mismo que yo. Debí saber que Emmet solo dice tonterías pero me perdí en esa pequeña esperanza de que tu… sintieras algo por mí – _Mi cerebro tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para procesar lo que dijo. Esto era demasiado: primero me besa y luego… "_pensé que sentías lo mismo que yo_". Esa frase retumbaba haciendo eco en mi cabeza tratando de comprender su significado.

Edward malinterpretó mi silencio y rigidez pensando que no quise corresponderle, pero lo cierto es que esto me parecía tan irreal que no alcanzaba siquiera a moverme. De todas formas sus palabras me parecieron inconcebibles. Que no le había bastado toda la escenita que se armó hace solo unos minutos para saber que yo babeaba por él.

Quise abrir mi boca para sacarlo de su error y decirle que el beso que me dio había sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta.

Ante mi incapacidad para expresarme verbalmente recurrí a la única acción que me pareció capaz de explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos:

Tomé a Edward del cuello de la camisa y lo hale hacia mí en un arranque de valentía en el que uní nuestros labios para demostrarle todo lo que yo lo deseaba.

Esta vez si ambos nos entregamos por completo el uno al otro en esa íntima caricia. Sus suaves labios se movían magistralmente sobre los míos. Sentí su lengua deslizarse por mi labio y cuando sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura instintivamente subí los míos para rodear su cuello. Le permití el acceso a mi boca para que nuestras lenguas empezaran a jugar y reconocerse entre ellas. Me preocupaba un poco mi inexperiencia en campos románticos por lo que no sabía si lo estaría haciendo bien pero Edward me guiaba y yo estaba más que deseosa por aprender entre sus brazos.

Mis pensamientos eran para todo y nada a la vez. No podía recordar un momento en el que me hubiera sentido más feliz que ahora. Siempre pensé que la expresión de sentir mariposas en el estomago era algo tonta pero ahora que lo vivía en carne propia se me antojaba una sensación más que emocionante.

Había pasado imaginando este momento todas las noches antes de dormir. Se me presentó tan inesperado y estaba viviéndolo, era real!, mas ni en mis más locas fantasías pude haber soñado la mitad de las cosas que el protagonista estaba despertando en mí.

Como era posible que hasta hace unos momentos deseara dejar de existir y ahora no cabía en mí mayor gozo.

Nos separamos apenas unos milímetros y podía disfrutar de su exquisito aliento pegándome en la cara. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y mi rostro ardía pero las comisuras de mis labios se extendían de oreja a oreja y crecían aún más al ver a mi amado con esa sonrisa torcida suya que tanto me gustaba espiar.

_-Supongo que eso significa que me correspondes._

No pude evitar reír internamente por la situación, era yo la que debería preguntar eso, pero no quise darle más vueltas al asunto y discutir el punto por lo que me limité a contestar lo que él quería oír – _No tienes idea de cuanto._

Y dicho esto nos fundimos de nuevo en una apasionada sesión de besos que si fuera por mí, no terminaría jamás. De aquí en adelante sus fuertes brazos se convertirían en mi refugio y su boca en la cueva de mis más profundos secretos.

"No hay mal que por bien no venga" y ese día Dios me enseño de la mejor manera la verdad de esas palabras.

Soportaría mil veces si en el futuro me llamaran Bella "Ridícula" Swam, si la recompensa sería subir al paraíso cada vez que el maravilloso caballero de ojos color esmeralda me tuviera entre sus brazos.

**THE END**

* * *

si estas leyendo esto ya es un logro para mi k t ayas kedado asta el final ;)

aunk si me dejas un reviewsito no me molestaria para nada ^.^

solo kiero agragar k esta historia esta basda en una experiencia similar k tuve la desgracia de tener ace unos años. Pero yo solo estuve en el infierno. No tuve tanta suerte como Bella. Ni siquiera tuve el coraje para salir corriendo despues del "pequeño comentario" sino que me kede ahi sentada sufriendo... :´(

Yanei!!


End file.
